Open Up To You (Lalu)
by fairylover1434
Summary: Lucy is in love with Laxus but she's afraid of him rejecting her. Laxus is in love with Lucy but he's afraid that stain of his past will never give him a chance on being with her. They are pared up for a mission and for the first time Laxus opens up to her and finally can relax around her. Something goes wrong in the mission and Lucy gets injured. Is love as strong as Lyala said?
1. Will you notice me? Chapter 1 (Lalu)

Lucy P.O.V.

My heart almost burst of emotions when I saw you sitting alone close to me. You could've left to sit next to your friends but you decided to sit there an I don't know why but it made me happy but it also made me wonder if you really notice me or is it natural for you to do that. I'll just hope that one day you could notice me and I will pray for your happiness even if I'm the one that makes you happy or not.

I see him leave to got to masters office. I look at him from the corner of my eyes and sigh. He is just great. His intimidating and he might be arrogant but he has changed and I can see how much he cares for his friends and his family specially Master. I'm just not strong enough to be a match for him but I just wish, I wish that he would notice me as ,not just a guild mate but as a possible match. Laxus... I hope one day you'll notice me.

"Hey Luce" I hear somebody call and I turned around and see that its Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, whats up?"

"Nothing much wondering if yo-"

Natsu was cut off by master. He called for me

"Lucy will you come to my office please"

"Yes master" I get up and said to Natsu

"Talk to you later"

And went to the office when I enter I see Laxus is leaning on the wall. I try and keep my cool.

"I've called you here because I have a special mission for the tow of you. We've intercepted a code from a dark guild that's name is unknown at the moment and I need the both of you to worked together and find there hide out. The code we intercepted wasn't clear but it said something about atacking Fiore city by city." Master said

"But why me? What about the Thunder God Tribe?" I asked even though i was regretting it

"The reason I shows you is because you know how to investigate and find logic to things that aren't logical and I picked Laxus because he's one of my strongest and if you guys get in danger he can get you out very quickly" he said "and also I don't want the Thunder God Tribe there because between Ever and Bixlow I don't know who is the loudest and I want to avoid trouble."

"Ok master" this whole time Laxus is just there he doesn't say anything or do anything. I just wish he would say something to me at least 'hi'. Oh well a girl can dream

"Your mission starts tomorrow. Laxus will give you the details later" he said

"You are dismissed"

I nod and leave

I go down and see Natsu and the gang

"Guys I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow with Laxus, is that ok with you guys?" I asked them because they are my team and I care what they say

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join us in one but i guess master beat us first. Be careful and try and keep your distance from Laxus. Hes a good guy but horrible with girls" Natsu said

"Ummm ok. You could ask Lissana. I know your crazy about her." I tell him and he blushed a little.  
"O-ok" he said with a pink blush on his checks at the mention of Lisanna

Natsu and Gray don't know about my feelings for Laxus. Erza and Wendy know and also Juvia, Levy Lissana and Mira knows. I thought Mira would hurt me because I thought she liked him but it turns out she likes Freed.

"Be safe" Erza and Wendy said with a grin on their faces

I waved good bye to them and went to my apartment. I packed my things. 'I can't believe I have a shot at at least becoming a friend of his' I thought as i got out of the shower. I put on my pajama and went to sleep.

Laxus P.O.V.

I see her but does she notice me? Will she see me more than just a guild mate? I know what I did in past is unforgivable but it seems that they have forgiven me but i still feel guilty about it. I have changed for the better and I honestly hope she has noticed my change. I'm still working on my cockiness and on my arrogance.

I'm sitting at the bar and close to me is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Ever since the first day I saw her she took my breath away. I might be the toughest mage here but when it comes to girls or the girl I like I'm a mess. Lucy... I hope one day you'll notice me.

I remembered I had a meeting with gramps about a mission that he wanted for me. I get up and I sighed and walked up the stairs to gramps office. I knocked on the door and he said

"come in my boy" I go in and sat down.

"Do you remember the mission we were talking about?"

Gramps asked I said yes with a nod

"You and another mage will go spy on a dark guild that's name is unknown at the moment. I think Levy would be a good choice but Gajeel would not agree on letting you be alone with her so she's off."

I couldn't agree more with what gramps just said about Gajeel.

"Freed would be the other choice I have but Bixlow and Ever will tag along and I know that one of those too will mess it up with their loud voices so he's off"

'true that' I thought and smirked at gramps

"Do you know of anybody that's good at investigating or analyzing clues and stuff like that?" Gramps asked

'Lucy' was the first name that came to mind

"What about the blond chick that's always with Natsu, Gray and Erza?" I need to keep it in a down low that I like her.

"You mean Lucy? The girl you have a crush on since she came here?" Gramps said with a grin on his face

"H-how did you know?" I stutter in embarrassment

"Oh my boy you need to understand by now that I know everything that goes on here and also every time she walks in you blush a little but it's almost not noticeable"

I face palm myself I never thought he would know about my crush. I sighed

"I know she's good at investigating and think this might be the only chance I get to get to know her a little bit better with out anybody getting in the way" I said to him

"All right my boy let me call her"

He goes out side and calls for her and I stand up and lean against the wall she comes in and my face blushes a little

"I've called you here because I have a special mission for the tow of you. We've intercepted a code from a dark guild that's name is unknown at the moment and I need the both of you to worked together and find there hide out. The code we intercepted wasn't clear but it said something about atacking Fiore city by city." gramps said

"But why me? What about the Thunder God Tribe?" She asked and I think she doesn't want to go on a mission with me 'am I still that intimidating?' I thought

"The reason I shows you is because you know how to investigate and find logic to things that aren't logical and I picked Laxus because he's one of my strongest and if you guys get in danger he can get you out very quickly" he said "and also I don't want the Thunder God Tribe there because between Ever and Bixlow I don't know who is the loudest and I want to avoid trouble."

"Ok master" she said. I should say hi or something but I don't cause I think I will stutter or something

"Your mission starts tomorrow. Laxus will give you the details tomorrow" he said

"You are dismissed" gramps said.

She leaves and I sighed

"You have a lot to learn my boy"

He hands me some paper that had the location and time of some of the members of the guild. I read it and put them in my pocket.

I leave gramps office and and looked to see if I find her but she left. Her sent doesn't linger in the air anymore. I go down the stairs and leave the guild and go home. On my way pass right in front of Lucy's house and I just stood there like for 2 minutes and then walk home.

I get home and quickly take a shower and put on my boxers and made my bag. I get in bed and I think of her. Her beautiful blond hair, her big brown captivating eyes and her pinks lips. I hope one day I'm able to kiss those lips and caress her hair and just stare and her eyes until I fall a sleep.

I grunt at the thought of her

"she will never love me after all that's happened" I said to my self "I know that she will never love me but why can't I get her out of my mind? Blondie what have you done to me?" I say to myself and a drift into a deep sleep.

Hi guys this is actually my third fanfic I just woke up in the middle of the night and started to write everything I'm still working on it. I'm only posting 2 chapter dew to I have a ton of college work and I don't finish until December. I honestly hope you guys like it please vote and review my work.

Sayonara :3


	2. Finally Knowing You Chapter 2 (Lalu)

Lucy P.O.V.

Morning came and I didn't sleep much with the thought of working with him. I get off my bed and take a shower. I get dressed take my keys and bag and leave for the guild. I arrived and sat with the gang and ordered my breakfast. I see Laxus come in and sits right next to me. I take a huge gulp of my juice and said

"Good morning Laxus"

"Morning blondie" he said

'Those he know my name?' I thought

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

He sighed and ordered some breakfast and when it arrived he ate it in a blink of an eye. I couldn't believe my eyes but he's a dragon slayer alright.

We both say to master that we are leaving and wave good bye to everybody but I see all the girls have a malicious grin in their faces. I honestly hope they don't think that I'm going to go crazy and do something stupid like Mira does when Freed is around her.

Laxus P.O.V.

After we leave we go to the train station and we sat there waiting for our train to arrive.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here are the details that gramps gave me" I handed the papers to her and she reads it.

"Ok so by this time tomorrow they will be meeting at the beach. We have to blend in with the town people and hide out guild marks that way we won't look so suspicious. It says here that their planing to do something to the people of the town and the towns around it. It's hard to read this it's a little smudged but we have to figure out what's going down." She said

I knew I have a great partner for this mission.

"Ok so what should be our cover?" I asked her

"What about brother and sister?" She asked

"We don't look a like you know" I told her

"True" she said

She was thinking about another cover. She looks so adorable when she's concentrated. The I suggested

"What about ummm... Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Eeehhhh!"

Shit I scared her and her face turned really red

"I just an idea we don't have to if you want" I really hope she says yes

"O-oo-ok" she stutters "it's fine and it's more believable than us being bother and sister" she said

Lucy P.O.V.

Did he just say boyfriend and girlfriend? I can't believe it I know it's for our cover but pretending it could be the beginning of something.

The train arrives and we get on board. We sit next to each other and at this point I don't know what to say or do but I'm extremely tired I'll just lean my head at the window and take a nap.

Laxus P.O.V.

As soon as we get on board we sit next to each other and she quickly fell a sleep on the window as soon as we start movie I take her and lean her on my lap so she could be more comfortable. I start caressing her hair the whole ride. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I honestly hope this ride never ends.

*time skip*

We are close to our stop and I wake her up.

"Blondie we're here" I say to her

She sits up and start rubbing her eyes. She was a little disoriented but then she noticed that she was sleeping on my lap and her face turns red as Erzas hair. She looks so cute

"Did I fall a sleep on your lap?"she asked a little flustered

"You fell a sleep on the window and then made your way to my lap but don't worry blondie I didn't mind" I lied I put her head on my lap but I would scare her off if I told her that.

"Really? I'm sorry Laxus I didn't mean to" she said

"Nah don't worry" I said to her as I patted her head

'YOU HAVE ARRIVED TO YOUR DESTINATION. PLEASE TRAVEL WITH US AGAIN' the voice said and we get off.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked her

"Not much"

"Why?"

"Something personal"she answered

"Alright blondie" I think she didn't sleep because she has to work with me and that frightened her

It was noon so we decided to go to the inn to cheek in. We we arrived the concierge welcomed us

"Welcome to the blooms inn, how may I help you?" She said

"Hi we would like 2 separate rooms next to each other please" Lucy said

"Ok let me check if we have something available" the woman said.

As she was searching I looked at Lucy and she's looking at the woman that searching on her database. 'Why would I girl like her that is smart, beautiful and has a pure hear would go for a guy that turned her to stone and treated her like a toy?' I thought to my self and I see that this would never happen because of my past, of what I did to her. Even if I had changed for the better my past still hunts me.

"I'm sorry but there no rooms available one next to the other. Would you like a room with 2 beds?" She asked us

I look at Lucy and she looks at me and ask

"D-do you m-mind sharing?" She asked really nervously

"What ever" I said to her with a shrug. I look away from her.

"Ok one room with 2 beds please" Lucy said to the woman

"Alright for how long will you be staying?" She asked us

"Ummm we don't know so keep the tab open" I said to her

"Ok" she said as she was typing something

"Here are your room keys, and you room is 509 in the fifth floor" she said as she handed us the keys. Lucy takes them and handed me one.

We both leave to go to the room. Once we got there I opened the room and saw tow queen beds one next to the other but a night stand was in the middle of both of them.

"What bed would you like to have?" Lucy asked

"You choose I don't care" I said to her

She chooses the one close to the window so that leaves me with the one close to the door. I put my bag on the bed so I can take my stuff out and hang it. She does the same.

Once I finished I told her that I was going to buy some food and be back very soon she nodded in agreement and I left.

Lucy P.O.V.

Once he left I took the pillow and screamed. I can't believe that this is happening to me. Is this happening because we are meant to be or this was just a simple mistake? I scream again in the pillow and then I throw myself in the bed. I lay there for a couple of minutes and decided to call Erza. There a lacrima in a table in front of the bed. I said the spell to communicate with Erza.

"Hi Lucy" she said

"Hi Erza"

"How's everything going?"

"You are not going to believe what just happened. When we arrive at the inn they're no rooms available one next to the other so we are going to sleep in the same room but on different beds." I said really exited to her

"Lucy you better make a move tonight. Wear one of those lingeries you wear in you house to seduce him." Erzas eyes sparkled with evil.

"NO!" I yelled at her "I want him to like me not to think of me as a toy"

"Fine, fine but you better start talking to him or he will just see you as a comrade"

I sighed "I know, I'll talk to you later" then she disappeared from the lacrima.

I get upland finish unpacking my things and organizing everything. As soon as I finished Laxus comes in with some food.

"Good I'm starving" I said to him

"I hope you like beef ramen and some sticky rice" he said

"I do, thanks" I said to him

"Also a bought some strawberry yogurt for later"

My eyes sparkled when he said that. He looked at me funny like he was thinking why did my eyes sparkle.

"I love strawberry yogurt, it's my favorite" I said to him just in case he was wondering

Laxus P.O.V.

"Good to know" I say to her after she told everyone me that she love strawberry yogurt.

We both sat down on the beds, she was in her bed and I was in mine.

"Mmmmmmm this food is delisios" she said

I try not to blush at her face wen she said that.

"After we finish eating what do you want to do?" I asked

"Well we are playing the part of a couple so we have to go around the town looking at stores and stuff like that and do some recon of the town and the location."

"You mean like a pretend date?" I asked

"Ye-yeah" she answered "But first we need to cover the guild marks"

"Ok" I answered

Soon after we finish eating Lucy said a spell that covers her guild mark on her hand. My mark is on my left rib cage so I have to take of my shirt.

Lucy P.O.V.

After I finished covering my mark a look at Laxus

"Your turn" I said to him

He sighed and I wonder why. Then I realized that his guild mark is on his rib cage when he takes his shirt off. I just know that my face turned as red as Erzas hair or even worst. I put my hand over his mark, I can feel his muscles tighten a little when I touch him. I say the spell and it's covered.

"Done" I turn around quickly so he could put his shirt on.

"Done" he said and I turn around

"Ok let's go" he said.

I can still feel my face hot from all the blushing. We leave the inn and go walk around the town. I can see other girls looking at him and whispering to each other. I honestly wished I could hold his hand right now so the girls would stop staring and whispering. Suddenly I feel a very muscular arm around me and when I look up its Laxus. I try not to blush so I look away and see the girls get upset that he's with me and that calmed me down a little.

"Why did you put your arm around me?" I asked. Right in this moment I want to hit my self

"Well we are undercover as a couple and we have to look the part and also I heard some guys talking about you and didn't like what they where saying" he said

I looked at him with questionable eyes and he quickly said when he noticed.

"Dragon slayer remember. I can hear at a fair distance"

Oh right I forgot about that. We keep walking and making small conversation to pretend that we are a couple but it feels so real to me like if we were actually on a date. We decided to stop at a small shop to look around and suddenly I spot one of the people that were in the intel that Master haves us and I elbow Laxus and pointed discreetly at the direction of the man. He looks at the man and nods at me so we just keep looking around and I just started to look at him. He's tall but not as tall as Laxus, his skin is tanned and his hair is black and his eyes are like a golden red, it's hard to say at this distance.

I have my glasses with me so I put them on. This glasses aren't only for reading they can also take pictures. I look at the man and start to take pictures of him. He turns around and I can see the guild mark at the back of his neck ant a take a quick picture.  
The man leaves and we follow him. The man doesn't look where his going and trips on something. I saw and opening and went to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked

Laxus P.O.V.

I see Lucy run to him when he falls. She asked him if he was alright and then I catch on, she has an opening.

"Yeah I'm fine" the man said as he tried to stand up but he loses his balance and I help him

"You should sit down man" I said to him while I helped him to a chair.

"Thanks" he said

"I'm Layla and this is Jude" she said, what odd names though

"I'm Rayden" he said

"Nice to meet you" we both said

"We are visiting here for the first time can you tells us any good places to eat or to be alone?" I asked

"There several restaurant at the beach that are really good and for being alone I don't know of any place but I can tell you to stay out of the forest. Their wild animals that never go in the town but if people try and come in the forest they could get hurt or killed." He said

"Thank you" Lucy said "Wait right here I'll be right back"

She left and went to one of the stores

"She's a hottie. Please don't take it the wrong way man" he said to me lifting his hands covering his face

"Shes amazing" I said to him

"You found one of the good ones. They are really hard to find" he said to me

"I know. Nice tattoo by the way" I said pointing to his neck

"Oh this nah man this is just a guild mark" he said to me

"Your a mage?" I asked him

"Yeah" he answered "I'm a water God slayer"

"Awesome. So what's the name of the guild?" I asked to see if h could answer

"At the moment it's unknown to the out side but one day you'll hear it and you will remember me" he said with a smile

Lucy came back with a bottle of water and a snack

"You probably have low blood sugar so I bought you a snack and a bottle of water" Lucy said as she handed it him

"Thank you beautiful" he said to her and that pissed me off a little

"No problem. Well I guess we'll see you around" she said to him and we walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked her

"I put a tracking spell on the food and water and when he eats it the tracking spell will pass on to him and it won't wear off unless somebody undo the spell" she said

"You are brilliant" I said to her and she blushed a little

"His a water God slayer mage and he told me after I asked that one that his guild is unknown to the outside and that one day when it comes out we will remember him" I told her

"Good" she said

We looked at him from the distances and he finished the snack and bottle of water

"Ok the tracking is on him lets just wait until tomorrow to see his movement tonight" she said and we both head back to the inn.

Once we got there we went to our rooms and look for the lacrima to send the pictures Lucy took on her glasses and the information I got and sent them to gramps. Once we sent them she said a spell to show us a map of the town and there was a blinking light that was moving.

"That's him" she said

"He's going into the forest" I said to her " that must be the hideout."

"Probably" she said

"Nice cover today with Jude and Layla"

Lucy looked down and her bangs covered her eyes

"Thanks" she said with a quivering voice

"What's wrong?" I asked

"No-nothing" she sis and a tear started to fall

"Tell me the truth" I demanded to know

She looked at me with sad eyes and said

"Those are my parents name."

All I could do was stare at her eyes that were always filled with joy but now are filed with pure sadness

"What happened to them?" I asked as I set down next to her and I didn't know what else to do so I just put my arm around her to comfort her. It felt very awkward to me but at the same time it felt so right.

"My mom passed away when I was little and my dad pass away a month before we returned. He had the hope that I would come back after 7 years of being if I could say frozen in the island. He loved me and... All I ever did was distances myself from him." She started to cry on my shoulder and all I could do was just hug her.

"After my mom passed away my dad focused on his company and gaining more money and forgot about what being a dad was. Wen I got older he even tried to force me to marry a man that I didn't even know so he wouldn't lose his company, such was his obsession that he got Phantom Lord to capture me"

She was explaining everything of her past with her father and when she said Phantom Lord I remember that I acted like an asshole to Mira and that was just wrong. When they needed me the most all I did was laugh and treat her very badly.

"After that my dad lost the company and went to see me. He looked like a homeless person, even though he was, he came to ask for money and I couldn't believe him and sent him away. The day after that I heard that the place where he was going to start working was going to be vandalized and I went to save him. I did and when I asked for him he hadn't arrived yet. When I was leaving he thanked me for going to save him and I just turned around and walked away. When I did that he said the name of the guild he met my mom Love & Lucky and that's where my name came from be cause the K in Lucky fell of or something like that he told me. After we came back from the island I went to see him to see how he was and found out that he passed away and I never got the chance to say good bye to him. When we came back I didn't have a place to stay cause I was 7 years overdo my rent payment but the land lady came and took me to my apartment and said that it was already paid for and let me in my room. When I went in I saw presents and a letter. It was from my dad and he told me that he never lost hope and that he knew that I would come back some day, he told me that he was sorry for what he did and that he loved me and I never got the chance to tell him that I love him too" as soon as she finished she just kept crying and sobbing and I didn't know what to say or do because the only girl close to me is Ever and she doesn't act like this even if she's upset. I just hold her tight and then let her go and we both sit in front of the other and I tell her

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this" she said as she leaned back and wiped her tears

"Your father knew you love him and that in a strange way you forgave him, you know why?" I asked and she just looked at me with her watery eyes

"You went to save him when you found out that he was going to get hurt, a person that doesn't love their father wouldn't do that but you overlooked what he did to you in the past and went anyway. You did that because you love him and I know that he knew you forgave him in your heart, the thing was you didn't realized it yet" I said to her

She just looks at me amazed as if I just said something out of the ordinary or something like that

"Laxus who knew you had a soft side" she said to me and giggled a little at the end

" don't get used to it blondie" I see to her just joking a little "I just said what I noticed in what you told me and I'm sure he knew that you love and forgive him"

"Thank you Laxus that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me" she said to me and gave me a hug

Lucy P.O.V.

I don't know what came over Laxus but he's gentle and caring and he actually listened to me and what a had to say. He suddenly stud up and wet to a small fridge we had in our room he picks up something and 2 spoons

"You want the strawberry yogurt you said you loved." He said teasing me and I nodded and he tossed it to me. I start to eat my yogurt and I wanted to ask him about what he did to the guild and to the memembers and why was he obsessed with making it better but I'm scared he might get mad at me and not answer

"You ok blondie?"

"I have a name you know" I tell him

"Yeah but I like blondie better" he said with a smirk "you didn't answer my question" he said

"I was just wondering..."

"Go on, spit it out" he insisted

"Why did you attack the guild? I only knew that you wanted a stronger guild but why?" I asked him and his smile disappeared and he was just Looked at me with a serious face and he sighed

"You know that Makarov is my gramps and when I was a kid a looked up to him because he was strong and when people recognized me as his grandson I was so proud of being his grandson. But when I got older I didn't like the idea of people only recognizing me as his grandson and not for the power I possessed and my strength and I didn't want to live in the shadow of one of the ten wizards saints. I was so obsessed with making the guild stronger that I lost my way. So I wanted to be known as the master of Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore but things didn't go my way as you can see. After all that happened and gramps kicked me out I took a journey where I found myself and found that I don't need to be recognized by the whole world I only needed to be recognized by the people that actually cared about me, the people I hurt and in the end gave me a second chance. In my journey when all of you where in the S-class exam and where attached by Grimoire Heart, gramps called for me I honestly don't know how but I made it there in time to help you and the rest that where fighting. I know in the beginning gramps didn't want me back in the guild and I understood perfectly why and I couldn't blame him for that. In the end he still let me back in but I'm still working hard on make a mend with everybody." Laxus opened up to me I never thought that could ever happen

"So that is why I did what I did and I just realized that I never apologized to you blondie for what happened" he said to me

"Don't be silly, you don't have to do that" I said to him

"Yes I do. So Lucy I'm really sorry we got of in the wrong start and I hope this is a new beginning for us" he said as he offers me his hand for a handshake and we did

"You know my name" I said teasing to him

"Yeah I do hahaha" he laugh

"So we're officially partners" he said and all I could do is smile

Through out the afternoon we kept talking about our adventures and funny moments in the guild and he told me about how everybody was when they where younger that some people never changed. We were laughing so hard that my stomach hurts a lot. I've never seen this side of him, he's gentle and kind and he notices the people around him. He's arrogant around people because he doesn't want people to know that he cares. When it's a one on one conversation and he's alone with the person he can open up.

"It's getting late we should better get some sleep for tomorrow" he said as he looked at the clock

"Yeah we should" I told him I get up the bed and went to get my pajamas and said to him

"I'm going to take a shower first"

He nodded. I went to the bathroom and looked the door.

Laxus P.O.V.

I can't believe we talked for almost 4 hours straight. She is better than I thought she would be. She's smart, caring, has a strong will, and she will do anything for her friends. This is the first time I've ever opened up to anybody, heck I'm not even this open with the Thunder God Tribe. She has something that you have to open up to her 'cause you know she well lock it in her heart and never reveal it to other people.

She comes out of the shower wearing her pajamas 'so cute' I thought.

"Your turn" she said to me

I stood up and went into the sower. The water was warm and for the first time ever I feel relax around her. I'm always alert and nervous around her because of what she might think of me but today was a very different day for the both of us. After I finished showering I dried myself and put on my boxers and some pajama pants.

I headed out and I see she's reading a book.

Lucy P.O.V.

I hear the bathroom door open and I look up. Laxus is only wearing pajama pants and has no shirt on. My face turns red and I cover it with the book I'm reading.

"You ok blondie?" He asked

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine" I said all flustered up

Laxus P.O.V.

She's all flustered up and I wonder why. When I look down I see that I have no shirt on and I remembered that when I took my shirt of so she could cover up my guild mark she blushed really hard and after she did she turned around. I pick up a white sleeveless shirt I had over the bed and put it on.

"blondie you can look now" I said to her

She stats to get the book of her face and she looks at me and sighed

"Sorry it's just that I'm not used to it" she said

"Don't you always hang out with the stripper?" I asked

"You mean Gray? Yes I do but I'm always fighting with him about that" she said

"Ok then"

A lay on my bed looking at her. She is so concentrated on the book. She look funny with those glasses on but she looks very beautiful with and without them.

"Done" she suddenly said

"You finished it?" I asked her

"Yep. I'm a fast reader but not as fast as Levy" she said

"Nobody is as fast as Levy when it comes to reading" I said and we both laugh

"well good night Laxus" She said to me with a sweet smile

"Good night blondie" I said to her

I turned of the light and she fell a sleep very quickly. I kneel down beside her bed and just stare at the sleeping face. Her hair is coming down he check and I gently cares her check so she wouldn't wake up and pulled the hair back. I can see her face clearly now and she is so beautiful.

I stare at her lips and I am tempted to kiss her. Those pink lips of her have taunted my dreams ever since I met her. I can't resist anymore. I lean in closer to her and my lips are and inch away from her. 'I can't do this' I thought and I backed away. Some day I'll be able to kiss her without hesitating. I go to my bed and go to sleep.  
_

Hi guys this is actually my third fanfic I just woke up in the middle of the night and started to write everything I'm still working on it. I'm only posting 2 chapter dew to I have a ton of college work and I don't finish until December. I honestly hope you guys like it please vote and review my work.

Sayonara :3


	3. Memory of you Chapter 3 (Lalu)

**is is the battle of fairy tail arc**

 **if you follow the manga its chapter 103-130**

 **in the anime its episodes 41-51**

Lucy P.O.V.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _It's been crazy these past few days. The guild was attacked by one of its own members just because he wanted to make it stronger, WHO THOSE THAT!?_

 _Anyway when I saw him for the first time I don't know why but I felt that I've seen him before and I don't remember meeting any Laxus in my life until now and honestly I don't know why but i feel very unease with him, like there's something about him that doesn't match up. The way he looks at me like if he is trying to figure me out or maybe planning to do something._

 _Also i have a confession to make... Ever since I saw him I fell for him. But its not like I want to it just happened and I try to get him out of my head mom but its just impossible, but I wont have to worry about him anymore because Master has thrown him out of the guild dew to his actions._

 _Natsu and Happy keep coming over here for food and also to sleep. i may get mad at them but i feel happy at the same time. i know you weren't able to give my siblings but this is as close as i can get it and i will enjoy every minute of it._

 _With love,_

 _Lucy 3_

Nobody P.O.V.

She folds the letter and puts it inside a box filed with many other letter she has written to her deceased mother and put it away. Natsu and Happy are already a sleep on the floor, she throws a blanket over them and whispers "sweet dreams" and goes to sleep.

She drifts away into a deep sleep dreaming of a young boy, but in reality she is remembering a young boy she once met.

When Lucy was a little girl she and her parents went to visit a family friend in Magnolia for a mini vacation. Lucy, a curious little girl, asked if she could go outside and play in the backyard. Her parents agreed only if she stayed close enough so they could see her, she nodded in agreement and went to play.

As she play with a ball kicking it around it went into the forest. She turns around to see if her parents are looking but they aren't. She is hesitant to go looking for it but she wants to keep playing so she goes to find the ball.

She starts walking looking for the ball but suddenly a creature scared her and she started running away trying t find her way back to her parents but she got lost. As she kept running she bumps int to a boy and falls back.

"Hey! Watch where yo-" the boy looks at the small girl crying

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked

"I'm lost" she answered

"Why did you get lost?" he asked

"I was playing with*sniff* my ball and it went into the *sniff* forest to get it back but I*sniff* I couldn't find it and an animal *sniff* scared me and I started running and that's when*sniff* I bumped into you"

Lucy P.O.V.

I want to go back to mommy and daddy

"I can help you" the boy says to me

I haven't seen his face because the sun is behind him but all i can make out is the he's bigger than me and blond.

"I don't know you" I say to him

"Well we can be friends" he says

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" I say to him

He reaches out for me and I get scared 'he's going to hurt me' I thought. I slap his hand and start running as fast as I can

"Hey! Wait! I can help you!" he screams but i keep running

I keep running until I bump into something big and furry. I look up and

"BEAR!"

I scream and start to push my self back trying to get away from it. Hes bigger and faster than me so theirs no where I can go

"AAAHHHH!" I scream but I know nobody will hear me

"Please don't hurt me Ms. Bear" I say

The bear only growls at me and its getting closer. I keep pushing back until i find myself pined at a tree and i cant go anywhere.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Get Down!" I hear and i do as the voice says and close my eyes. I hear a large thump on the floor and open my eyes I see the boy from before he has a big tree branch on his hands and I see the bear on the ground and I how he struggles to get up.

"Are you ok?" the boy asks

I nod

The bear gets up and walks away.

"That was a close one-"

Boy P.O.V.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?"

I asked the little girl and I see that she fainted.

"Hey wake up!" I start shaking her a little to see if she will wake up

"C'mon! Wake up" I keep saying to her

She must be tired. She ran a lot and she was really scared, the bear scaring her must have done a number on her. I have to take her to the town and see if I can find her family. I put her on my back and start walking.

'Little girls are so annoying sometimes' I thought.

Her head is rest on my shoulder so I am able to look at her 'she kinda pretty...LAXUS WHAT DID YOU JUST THOUGHT?'

I can't believe I just thought that. Keep your mind straight there's no time for girls or anything like that. Just keep walking

*1 houre later*

"mmhhhm" she's mumbling

"Hey"

"mmhhmmmm..." she mumbles again

"Just rest okay. I'm going to get you home"

I keep walking and see a big house at the distance and I see a lot of people there. I see guards and a couple that looked worried. I sat her down and wake her up.

"Hey little girl"

"mmhhh" she rubs her eyes

"I think I brought you home"

She looks up at me and then at the house. Her eyes get bigger and she smiles

"Thank you!" she says as she hugs me. I look away cause I feel my face getting hot

'Why is my face getting hot?' I asked myself

She tries to get up but she falls again and that's when I see the scrape on her knee

"I'll carry you over there"

"Really?" she asked with her big brown eyes making the puppy dog look and I can feel my face getting hot again.

"Sure" I put her in my back one again and start walking toward the house

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screams

Her parents and all the guards look our way and her parents scream

"LUCY!"

'So her name is Lucy, huh' i thought

They run toward us and I put her down as her parents hug her.

"We have been worried sick. Where where you? What happened?" the started to hug her and ask her all the question any parent would ask when there child goes missing and then appears.

I start to walk away but looking back at her ever now and then. Just when im about to go into the forest, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and I see its her dad. He kneels down and gives me a hug

"Thank you for bringing her back to us" he lets go and starts walking away

I keep looking at them and see how happy they all are. I honestly envy that of her. Having her parents and worrying about her like that. I only have my gramps but I am glad I helped her.

I turn around and walk away.

Lucy P.O.V.

I see dad walk toward the boy that carried me here and he hugs him. Dad comes back with us and carries me inside

"Hey I don't know your name!" I scream but he doesn't hear me. I hope I can meet him someday and say thanks for helping me and saving me from the bear.

Nobody P.O.V.

Lucy wakes up from the dream.

"Was that a dream or a memory?" she asked herself in a hushed tone

"It was a memory. A memory of him" she says

"It cant be him. He's evil and he doesn't care about anybody else or maybe something happened"

"I never knew his name so it might be him, but... it might not be him"

"Just go back to sleep Lucy" Happy says

"Sorry Happy"

And they both fell a sleep.

*Present Time*

Lucy P.O.V.

I wake up to the dream of my past.

"Again with that dream" I say in a hushed tone

I look at the clock on the night stand and its 3 a.m.

I glance at Laxus bend

'Was it him that day?' i thought

I stand up and go to the bathroom to fresh up a little bit

When I come back i stand right next to his bed and whisper

"I'm in love with you Laxus. If only I had the guts to tell you that in person"

I go back to my bed and fall a sleep.


	4. Black Heart Chapter 4

_Walking. All I'm doing is walking. I'm in a forest aimlessly walking towards a beach. 'Why am I going there?' I thought but I just kept walking. I tried to stop, but I keep going._

 _I arrived at the beach and I see I girl siting on the sand. I hear her sobbing as a keep getting closer to her. Once I'm close enough I see i's Lucy and she's holding something on her hands. A picture, but I can't see of who._

 _"I'm in love with you Laxus. If only I had the guts to tell you" she says and I can see that's a picture of me in her hand._

 _"Lucy I'm right here" I tell her_

 _"You are but you aren't" she said as she hugged the picture._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked "I'm right here"_

 _"No! You left!. You left the first time we met" she exclaimed looking at the picture "You left before I could say thank you for saving me and taking me home"_

 _Once she said that I was thrown back to when I was little and helped her get back to her family. I see as she was taken inside and all I did was walk away. I heard as she screamed to try and get my attention to thank me but I just kept walking._

 _"You just left without telling me your name" she says and tears are falling in the picture_

 _"Lucy..."_

 _"Now I don't have the chance to tell you all of this"_

 _"What? I'm right here" I Say to her_

 _"I will never see you again" she says and she lets go of the picture_

 _"Lucy, I'm here. Look at me"_

 _She turns around and looks into my eyes. Her eyes were full of pain and tears._

 _"Good bye, Laxus"_

 _"Lucy!" I screamed as I tried to hold her, but as I took a step forward I fell._

 _Falling into an endless abyss as she fades away. I try and use my magic to try and reach her but I can't. 'Is this the end?' I thought and kept falling, out of nowhere a hand grabs me. It was small yet strong hand and I felt pulling me away from the abyss and into a light. I can't see who it is that's pulling me out but it feels familiar, the touch of the hand. We are out of the abyss but we are no longer in the beach. All I can see I light, nothing else. I turned around and I see Lucy, and I run as fast as I can to reach her but the person in front of me is not her. It's an older woman that looks exactly like her._

 _"Save her" her voiced echoed through the light_

 _"What? Who?" I asked_

 _"Save her before it's too late" she said "Save her once again like you did before"_

 _And I see it's her mother_

 _"Save her from what?" I asked_

 _"Save her" she said as she starts to fade_

 _"Wait!" I yelled "Save her from what? What's going to happen?"_

 _A flash of light blinded me and when I look back she's gone._

I wake up.

'What was that?'

I look to my side and Lucy is soundly sleeping on the other bed and I look at the clock and its only 4:00 a.m.

I have to shake that feeling away. I go to the bathroom and wash my face to try and calm down. I got out and sat on my bed looking at Lucy

"What was your mother trying to tell me?" I whispered.

I lay down on my bed once again and tried to regain my sleep.

*3 hours later*

I slowly open my eyes and it's already day time. I look at Lucy's bed and she's not there and I keep looking in the room and she's at the table writing something. She's still in her pajamas witch I assume she woke up a couple of minutes ago. I try not to move so she won't get startled. She looks beautiful in the morning.

As I sit up in my bed the sheets ruffle and Lucy turns around to see that I'm up. She was flustered for a couple of seconds but then she calmed down and smiled.

"Good morning Laxus"

"Morning" I replied "how long have you been up?"

"Like 10 minutes, I think"

"Ok. I'm going to take shower"

Once I said that she went back to writing.

Lucy P.O.V.

I continued writing as Laxus went to the bathroom.

As always in the morning I like to write to my mother. I know she will never read them but it feels like she is still here with me. And today, after my talk with Laxus about my father, I decided to start writing to him. It's not easy writing to the man witch never had an ongoing communication but it's a start.

I was telling them about what happened the last night with Laxus and our conversation and how we both opened up to each other, and also telling them if they remembered the day I got lost and a boy found me and that I think that boy was Laxus.

Once I finishes I folded the letters and put it inside an envelope and hid it inside my bag. I get my clothing for what I'm going to wear. A swim suit and a dress to cover it. We were going to the beach so we had to look the part.

Laxus comes out of the bathroom in a towel. And I feel my face heat up and I pick my clothing and quickly walked pass him and into the bathroom. 'What was he thinking' I thought as I press my back to the door and slide down. 'Just breathe and think that he's somebody else' I thought 'It doesn't work!' I feel that my face is going to explode. Then I get up and turned on the shower. I get undressed and went in.

I calmed myself down and got out of the shower. I dried myself and got dressed. 'I hope he has something on'

I get out and I see that he is wearing his swimming trunk with a sleeveless shirt that says 'I flexed and my sleeves fell of' I couldn't contain myself and laughed.

"What are you laughing at, blondie?" He asked

"That shirt you're wearing, it's ridiculous" I kept laughing even though I think it's a possibility with the size of his muscle and all.

"Very funny" he said

"Hilarious" I reply

"Anyway let's go eat something before we hit the beach" He said

I nodded trying to calm myself down.

Before we left I grabbed a bag with 2 towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, a book, a notebook, a pen, and my celestial keys. I grabbed all the thing and we left.

Once we were out in the open we had to play a part of a couple and, without warning, Laxus grabs my hand and intertwines his finger with mine. I can literally feel my face burning. He leans close to me and whispers in my ear.

"We have to look the part, don't we?" his voice was so deep and so soft that it send chills down my spine and all I could do was nod.

We reached a pancake house and asked for a table for tow. A couple of minutes went by and the server escorted us to a table. We sat and we were handed down a menu.

"My name is Kris and I'll be your server today."

"Hi Kris. I'll have the strawberry chunk waffles with cream-cheese filling" I said

"And I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes"

"Ok. And for drinks?"

"Orange juice" we both said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

Kris left and we just sat there looking at each other.

"You look... Lovely" Laxus said

"Oh ummm th-thank you. You look good also." I said and he just nodded.

"Ok this is awkward. Let's just talk normally." He said

"Sure thing pal" I said awkwardly

He looked at me odd. 'Keep it cool, Lucy. You don't want to blow this and scare him away' I thought and I answered myself 'You think I don't know that? I am trying my best here.'

I noticed that Laxus is looking at me funny

"W-what?" I asked nervously

"Nothing, you just look like you are having an internal battle with yourself"

'Dang it he noticed' I thought

"Oh, no I'm not it's just that I forgot something at the inn." I said

"What did you forget?"

"Ummm I... I forgot to bring extra clothe just in case we need them plus my Fleuve d'étoiles." I say.

"Your what?"

"It's French for River of Stars and it's a magical whip I got from Virgo" and in that instant Virgo appeared

"Princess" Virgo said "I went in the room a brought some appropriate clothing for the stake ou-" I cover viragos mouth

"Shhh don't blow our cover" I whisper yelled at Virgo.

"Sorry princess. Does this mean punishments?"

"No, Virgo. When are you going to get that I'll never punish you even if I'm mad?" I said "Go back to the celestial world, and thank you"

"Yes, princess" she put the bag on the floor and disappears. I look inside and I see our clothes and my whip.

"Do all your spirits do that?" Laxus asked

"Not all of them but they always come when I need them the most, just like she did right now"

"I've got to handed to you, your magic is pretty awesome"

As he said that I blushed a little. We were going to keep talking but Kris came back with our orders. My strawberry chunk waffles with cream cheese filling and Laxus chocolate chip pancakes. We ate as soon as it arrived and once we were done we went to pay the bill.

"I'll be right back. Got to go to the bathroom." Laxus said and I went to pay

I got there and Kris was going to charge our meal.

"Hi Kris" I said

He looked up and offered me a gentle smile

"Hello beautiful." He said and I got a little flustered

I ignored his comment" I'm here to pay for our meal."

"Sure thing darling" he said as he tapped something on his screen "So it was an order of strawberry chunk waffles with cream cheese filling, chocolate chip pancakes and tow orange juice. That'll be 46 jewels"

I surcharge in my bag for the money and gave it to him.

"So um if you're free this afternoon, would you like to walk around the town or something like that?"

"I'm flattered but I'm wi-" he cut me off

"Don't tell me you're with that meat head?"

"Excuse me, but he is not a meat head. He's the most caring person ever, he would do anything for the people he care for and love and he won't judge somebody by their appearance like you just did. And if he ever hears those words out of your mouth trust me you are good as dead. So thanks but no thanks." I said and took off

'I can't believe the nerve of that guy' I thought. I went outside and waited for Laxus.

Laxus P.O.V.

I overheard the conversation with Kris and Lucy. She got really pissed off when that guy called me meat head. I can't believe she thinks that of me. More and more each day I find something know to love about her and I keep falling harder in love with her.

As I walked passed Kris he muttered "meat head"

"I would ask you to stop calling me that or it will get messy in here" I said very pissed off.

I went outside and see that Lucy is waiting for me. 'I want to hold her tight and never let go. I want to tell her how I feel but it won't matter. She only sees me as a friend.' So close to her and my body lost control and hugged her from behind and said.

"I heard what you said to that guy... Thanks"

I can feel her heating up so I let got. It was already 9:43 am so we decided to go to the beach and relax. The meeting wasn't going to be until noon.

"Let's go" I said as I held her hand.

On our way to the beach she was silent. 'Damn you idiot! You scared her' I thought

"Laxus" Lucy called in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?"

"The beach is that way" she pointed at the other direction

"Oh. Right" I answered 'you idiot'

We kept walking and she never said a word but she seemed calmer than before. Her hand felt more loos in mine, like it belonged there with mine, as if they were made to fit perfectly in mine.

I look at her and I see she is looking at the view we have at the beach. She is smiling and there's nothing more beautiful than her smile. The sun is shining, but her smile is brighter than the sun. Her rosy cheeks can bring color to a dull place. Her brown eyes can show you the beauty there is in the world. Her long hair that flows with the breeze. You put those thing together and you have a world in just one person. How can one person be capable of showing me all of this? I will never know the answer to that.

We look for a spot so we can put our things and we found me that was close to the forest entrance. Lucy takes out of her bag the towels and puts it on the ground and sits down.

"I honestly needed a day at the beach without being buried in the sand or thrown in the water" Lucy said

"Really... Who does that?"

"Just Natsu and Happy. They do it just to have fun and I do have fun with them but there are moments where I just want to lay down and read a book and get a little bit of son."

"I totally get it. The Thunder God Tribe is something like that with me"

"What are you talking about? They idolize you"

"I know but there are moments in which I wish they just treated me like a person and not a god. Just like you are treating me."

"Well, have you told them?"

"Actually, no I haven't. I just grunt and snap at them hopping they get the message"

"Do they get the message?"

"Uhh... No" I said in defeat

"Well tell them how you feel. You need to communicate with your comrades so there can be trust within each other if not then in a future it's just going to break"

"You're right about that" I said to her

She looks in her bag for a bottle and its sunscreen. She is wearing a dress to cover up her swim suit and she takes it off. I know it's hot in the beach but I think that I just heated up to a level of fever. She is so beautiful in that bikini. I can feel my face heating up. I need to get into the water and fast. Just when I was going to get up I see her struggling on putting the sunscreen in her back and I had no other choice but to help her.

"Let me do it"

"No, you d-don't have to" she said a little embarrassed

"It's just on your back"

"O-ok"

She hands me the bottle and lays down on the towel. I almost spill the sunscreen on the sand from shaking so hard. I rub my hands to heat up the cream. I move my hands forward to touch her but I stop an inch away.

"I'm going to start now" I say before touching her and she nods

I put my hand on her back and I can feel the softness of her skin. I stated rubbing it slowly so the moment would never end but I knew that everything must come to an end. I finished and got some sunscreen to put in my face.

"I'm going in the water" I say to try and cool down the heat projecting from my body

"Wait, you are not going to put some sunscreen?" She asked

"I put some in my face but if you want to help me with the back" I suggested and she waited a few seconds and nodded.

I take my shirt off and lay down on the other towel. She grabs the bottle of sunscreen and I can hear the splash of the sunscreen in her hand.

Lucy P.O.V.

I am so nervous right now.

I rub the cream in my hand and before I rub him in the back I say

"I'm going to start" and he nods

I make contact with his skin and I can feel he muscles tense every time I move my hands. The strength he has, every muscle in his body is perfectly marked. He could be a perfect example if you want to learn muscles.

Once I finished he stud up and went into the water. 'I can't believe I didn't get as uncomfortable as I thought I would' I thought. I can see him swimming at the distance and I just laid down and relaxed.

Hopping that this was at least going to be a relaxing morning, the thought ended when three guys appear.

"Hello there gorges" the guy on my left says

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing here alone?" the guy in the middle says

"Yeah, what are you doing here alone?" the guy on the right said

"What makes you think I'm alone?" I responded

"Well sugar plum I don't see anybody sitting next to you" the guy in the middle says. I think he's the leader of the group.

"Yeah, so what do you say? The four of us going for a walk and have some fun?" He asked

"No thanks" I replied

"Layla!" I hear somebody scream my mother's name

When I look it was Rayden running towards me. The guys suddenly stood up very quickly and were very stiff at his presence.

"Hi Rayden" I say to him

"How are you?" he asked

The three guys that were bothering me started to walk away slowly

"He is swimming right now"

"Hope you are enjoying your trip here. Are these fellas bothering you?" Rayden asked glaring at them

I noticed the panic in their eyes and I curious as to why are they frighten of him. I'm taking these chance "No, they weren't any bother. They just got confused, they thought I was somebody else and I was letting them know that I'm not."

Rayden looks at them and asked "Is this true fellas?"

They looked at me and stuttered "Y-yes R-Rayden"

"Ok then. Well it was good seeing you Layla say hi to Jude for me"

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked

"Yeah, I have to care of some things" he answered

"Ok, see ya"

A see him walking in direction to the forest. I hear the guys behind me take a deep breath.

"Thank you miss for not telling on us" one of them said

"Yeah, we owe you big time" the other said.

"Oh you guys are going to pay up very quickly" I said as a stud up "You guys are going to tell me exactly why did you guys tense up when Rayden arrived"

"Miss you have a death wish" one of them spoke "You do not want to know anything about that man."

"Perhaps I do have a death wish so start talking" I insisted

"You don't scare us" he said

"What about me?" I hear Laxus speak behind me

When they saw Laxus their faces went blank and they didn't even dare to move an inch from where they were standing.

"You were saying?" I asked

"Why are you guys so interested in him? Why are you wondering about the master of the dark guild Black Heart?" he said

'Dark Guild Master? Black Heart?'

"Black Hearts master is Rayden? I thought he was just a member?" said Laxus

"No, he's the founder of that guild and the name of the guild is his magic. You can see him in the town being chatty and nice to people but looks can be deceiving, and his magic is really twisted if he's able to touch your chest, right where your heart is, it will become dark and the people that are closes to you won't recognize you at all. You will be this other person like the opposite of yourself and he will have total control over you. The only way to escape his magic fully grasping your heart is by death"

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, 'magic that can turn your heart black?'

They don't answer. They look at each other trying to see what to say

"Answer us, damn it!" Laxus insisted

"We want to join Black Heart" one of them said

'Magic that can change your heart? It has to be dark magic. Where have I heard that before?' lost in thought Laxus keeps interrogating the guys and I just start walking in where Rayden was going but lost sight of him. We need to inform Master of this Laxus and I can't face this alone.

"We have to go" I said to Laxus

"What?"

"We have to go, now"

I put on my dress and grabbed my bag and quickly started running. I don't know if Laxus is following me but I have to tell them what we just found out.

'I have a bad feeling about this'

Laxus P.O.V.

For a small second I lost sight of Lucy to how fast she bolted. Once I find her I catch up to her

"What's going on?" I ask

"I have bad feeling about this, we need to send a message to Master and let him know about this"

"Ok then" I take a deep breath "this might sting a little"

I grab her by the waist and I concentrate on passing part of my magic to her so both of us can use lightning body to arrive faster to our room. In less than ten seconds we arrive.

"Are you ok?" I quickly ask her

"Yeah, just a little bit twitchy" she said

"Ok, good. That is the first time I've ever tried passing part of my magic to somebody else to try that"

"So you didn't know if that could have killed me?!" she sounds very upset

"Sorry but you wanted to arrive quickly so, here we are" I said while I felt a sweat drop in my forehead.

She walks toward the lacrima and waits for somebody to answer and Mira answers.

"Hi mina, how are you?" she asks as the perky self she is.

'She devil' I thought

"Mira we need to speak to Master Makarov right now, it's urgent" Lucy said

"Master I occupied right now, can I take a message?"

"Damn it Mira! It's a matter of life and death. We need to speak to him now!" I shout

She frowned but she did as we told. A couple of minutes later and Mira and gramps appear.

"What is it my children?" he asked

"We have some information about the guild and its master and it's vital for you to know" Lucy said

"The name of the guild is Black heart founded by Rayden, the picture of the man we sent you before. The name of the guild is his magical ability, if he's able touch your chest right where your heart is you'll turn dark, as the opposite of yourself, a dark you." She continued

"The exact location is still unknown but all we know is hidden somewhere within the forest we just have to find it" I added

"Master I have a bad feeling about this. I think we might need some backup." Lucy sounds very worried

"Thank you for the information. We still need a location and numbers of members; once you have it, send it and I'll send the re-enforcement" gramps said "Take care my children" and he disappeared

"We rest now, tonight we are doing recon"


End file.
